¡Quiero que me folles!
by Samary Danna
Summary: "¿Necesitas algo?"Preguntó Alfred sorprendido, porque Arthur nunca le había hablado, normalmente ni siquiera le hacía caso "¡Quiero que me folles!" Gritó el inglés de la nada unos segundos después


**N.A:** Personalmente, creo que es el fic más guarro que he escrito e/e

**Parejas:** UsUk [AméricaxInglaterra] y Franada [FranciaxCanadá]

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar

**Disclaimer: **Bla, bla…. Todo le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

_**¡QUIERO QUE ME FOLLES!**_

Arthur tragó grueso, la verdad es que no estaba preparado para lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Miró a su amigo Francis que estaba apoyado en la pared contraria, para tener una buena vista de todo el espectáculo y, además, para regodearse; cabe mencionar que, absolutamente todo, era culpa suya. Después giro su vista hacía su objetivo, Alfred F. Jones, el chico más popular de la escuela, que además iba del brazo de su novia.

-Tú puedes hacerlo -se animó Arthur a sí mismo, para después dirigirse, con paso firme, hacía donde estaba Alfred. Se paró delante de él con decisión, necesitaba acabar aquello cuanto antes- Alfred -lo llamó sin titubear.

-¿Huh? -Alfred estaba sorprendido porque Arthur le había hablado, ya que normalmente nunca le hacía caso, ni cuando intentaba hablar con él- ¿Necesitas algo?

-¡Quiero que me folles! -gritó Arthur de la nada unos segundos después.

-¿Qué? -la boca de Alfred formaba una perfecta o, estaba demasiado alucinado, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír

-¡Que quiero tu polla en mi ano! -continuo Arthur mientras se sonrojaba hasta las orejas, nunca perdonaría al francés por hacerle decir esas cosas. A continuación miro a la novia de Alfred, que había soltado el brazo de este, se esperaba lo peor.

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Por fin! -gritó la muchacha de nombre Elizabeth, para después abrazar a Arthur- ¡Estaba harta de fingir ser la novia de este mono peludo para darte celos! ¡Sin mencionar que Alfred huele a marisco podrido! Además, ahora tendré mi recompensa–le soltó y dio saltitos de felicidad

Alfred normalmente se hubiera defendido, pero estaba demasiado ocupado poniendo cara de tonto.

-¡No sabes cuánto esperé este día! -exclamó dramáticamente cuando se recuperó de su trance, para después ir a abrazar Arthur y a cogerlo para cargarlo en el hombro- Vamos al almacén, ya que tengo la llave, para cumplir tu deseo.

-¡Oye! ¡No te olvides la cámara! Me prometiste que si fingía ser tu novia me dejarías tener un video exclusivo de vosotros en acción -le recordó Elizabeth mientras la baba caía de su boca, ¡por fin tendría lo que tanto anhelaba!

-¿Eeeeh? -Arthur estaba en shock, pasaron demasiadas cosas en unos pocos minutos, además, nunca se hubiera imaginado algo así- ¡Espera!, ¡Espera!, ¡Espera¡ ¡Y-YO NO QUIERO TENER SEXO! ¡ESTO FUE TODO PORQUE PERDÍ UNA APUESTA CONTRA FRANCIS! -gritó alarmado cuando volvió a la realidad, después señaló a su amigo que estaba apoyado en la pared cómodamente con una sonrisa.

-Ohhh… Entonces, ¿todo es gracias a Francis? -preguntó con una sonrisa Alfred mientras apretaba más fuerte el agarre que tenía sobre el inglés, para que no se escapase- ¡Ven un segundo!

El francés, al ver las señas que Alfred le hacía, se acercó.

-Muchas gracias -le dijo Alfred mientras brillaba- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti como agradecimiento?

-¿Qué agradecimiento, maldito inútil? –Arthur, a pesar de ser imposible, seguía intentando escapar- Y TÚ FROG, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME ESTÁS AYUDANDO?

-Hmmmm… -se lo pensó Francis mientras ignoraba a su amigo- Sí. Tu hermano me parece lindo, ¿me lo prestarías? -en su cara apareció una sonrisa pervertida.

-¡Faltaría más! -contestó con una sonrisa Alfred- ¡Matthew! -llamó a su hermano que estaba en una esquina estudiando.

-¿Qué necesitas, Alfred? -le preguntó este cuando se acercó.

-Es todo tuyo -empujo a Matthew con la mono libre hacía los brazos de Francis- Haz lo que quieras con él -después se encamino hacía la salida

-¿A DÓNDE TE CREES QUE VAMOS? Y, LO PEOR, ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO ENTREGAR A TU HERMANO DE ESA MANERA A ESA BESTIA? -Arthur estaba más que histérico

-No te preocupes, a Matthew le gusta mucho Francis, te lo aseguro. Y, pues, vamos a follar al almacén, como ya te dije antes -explicó Alfred con una sonrisa- Además, como ya presentía que esto iba a pasar algún día, ¡lo tengo lleno de juguetes con los que nos podemos divertir! Mi favorito es el traje de conejo que viene a juego con un consolador ¡seguro te queda súper adorable! -cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

_OMG, ¡me da vergüenza subirlo! Dudo que alguien se lo vaya a leer D:, aunque por sí acaso:_

_Gracias por leer!_

_Byeeeee_


End file.
